Regret
by Angel of the Starz
Summary: RE-POST: Its been two years since Usagi ran during the battle with Galaxia. The world has been depleted of humans. As the lone survivor, Usagi must gather her strength to defeat Galaxia once and for all…or just be swallowed by her regret… AU.


**Regret**

**Summary: **It's been two years since Usagi ran during the battle with Galaxia. The world has been depleted of humans. As the lone survivor, Usagi must gather her strength to defeat Galaxia once and for all…or just be swallowed by her regret…

**Prologue**

The cooing of a bird echoed across the city. Aside from that everything was silent. No planes were in the sky, no trains were running, and no children were laughing with jubilee on the playground.

It was empty. Cars were scattered across the roads. Shopping carts were sitting in random aisles. Computers were still running at the last document their owners opened. Nothing stirred except for the lone blond with odangos that walked the streets.

Eighteen-year-old Tsukino Usagi walked with her head held straight. Her shoulders were stiff and her back was straight. Her long blond hair was blowing gently behind her in the wind. Her arms were filled with flowers and her eyes were red.

Her cheeks glittered in the sunlight from her tears. They ran down her cheeks and to her chin. But she didn't rub them away. She left them there until they fell off on their own accord. Her shoes clicked across the pavement as she headed out of town.

When Usagi came across a dirt road that veered off into the woods she turned around to face the city before taking the path. The trees overhead cooled her burning eyes. Two birds flew around her in circles before moving back up into a nest where their babies were chirping, hungry for food.

Within seconds the chirping dies as Usagi stepped foot into the cemetery. Nine pearly white headstones poked out of the wet green grass. Each had a dead bouquet of flowers resting at the base.

"Well everyone, it's been two years today since I have up on you. How have you been?" Usagi sniffed. She walked up to the first one and placed a fresh new bouquet of roses in place of the dead ones. She then kissed her finger tips and placed it on the top of the headstone.

"Rei," Usagi kneeled in front of the headstone. "You were my best friend. No matter how much we fought you were always there for me. I can see now that you were just pushing me to become a stronger person. I thank you for that."

Usagi moved to the next headstone and repeated the same actions she did on the first one. "Ami, thank you for being so patient with me. I know I was really lazy but you never gave up. No matter how shy you were you always could make me smile and I knew you had my back."

"Minako, I miss your bubbly nature. You always made me smile, no matter how upset I was. You understood me so well, we could have been twins. We had so many great times together, talking about music, reading Rei's secret comic stash, and chasing boys."

"Makoto, aside from your talent at protecting me and others I miss your cooking as well. I have to fend for myself now. And you know how my cooking can be. I'm surprised I still have an appetite," she chuckled.

"Haruka, you were so brave. You always fight for my protection even if that means you must fight me or our friends. You are like a true prince, always protecting his princess and making sure nothing could upset me."

"Setsuna, I know understand how lonely you must have been at the Gates of Time. But even with that loneliness you were a great friend. You always answered my questions no matter how constant they were. You were like a big sister to me."

"Michiru, have I ever told you that I wanted to be just like you? You were so well rounded and talented. You never judged people and would always treat them with respect. Just like a princess should. You treated me with so much respect, I really appreciated it."

"Hotaru, you may have been very quiet but you had such a grace to you. From your dark past came a beautiful and strong girl. No matter how many times someone knocked you down you always found a way to get back up again."

"Mamo-chan, I hate to tell you this but when you left for America and I didn't get any letters from you…I thought you had forgotten about me. And then I found out that you were…anyway, I miss you so much. We've gotten through many different times together and the one time we were apart this happens. I guess that means we had to be together forever. I love you so much."

Usagi placed the last bouquet of roses onto his headstone before rising to her feet. She brushed the dirt off of her knees and looked at all nine headstones. "I'm so sorry everyone" the tears started to fall faster.

"Two years ago I let you all down. And I have to live with it every day. How can you ever forgive me? I'm so sorry." Usagi quickly turned and ran away from the cemetery.


End file.
